Complicated Friendship
by Jenny-loves-NY
Summary: I wrote a while ago a Fanfic about Meredith and Addison about beeing friends. Addison and Derek were still married but when Mer and Addi met their were divorced. Meredith has a child. Who could be the Dad? Hope you want to read it (:
1. Chapter 1

I know some people don't like Addison or a possible friendship between Meredith and Addison but I just want to try how you like it.

( I am not a native english speaker so sorry for mistakes I made:/ ) Hope you still read it and review, but please don't some bad things okay? If you don't like then don't read it.

Meredith was excited for her new job at the Seattle Grace Hospital. She still lives in LA, it was nice there no question, everyday sunshine and the beach wasn't far away. For kids it was a dream and for the adults for sure too, but it was time for a change. The SGH tendered her many things and a good pay was one thing. The relocation wasn't a big deal she had just a few friends, just one thing was a little bit bad for her. She wouldn't see her best friend that often.

Her best friend a read head woman, pretty and confident. Other named by Addison Montgomery or short Addi. They met just by accident, let's say Addison helped her when her contractions started at the streets. It was really destiny cause they were friends since then. And then she was the godmother of Meredith's son. She was family.

This means she helped her with packing things.

,, Man how much stuff do you treasured over the years?'' Addi take up a crammed carton with books, pictures and a old lamp. Meredith just smiled at her and taked a carton too.

,,Phillip are you ready?'' she ask when they walked to the door.

,,Just a moment.'' A childlike voice answered from another room.

Then a little boy walked with some stuff to both of them.

Philip a five year old boy with dark black hair and green eyes. He was a sweet little boy and always made it to twist people around his little finger.

Where he got that Meredith had no idea, she didn't know much about her life when she was a kid.

Then they took the last cartons into the car and Meredith clothes the door.

She walked to Addison and hugged her, she wanted to show her how important she was to her.

,, Don't you dare to cry, we are not in a different country okay?'' she smiled then and go back some steps.

Addison looked at her godson, and then knelt in front of him.

,, You look good for your Mom okay? I take your word for it.'' She hugged him too and then they take a high five.

When Meredith started the car and drive Addi waved them goodbye.

And said

,,I will come visit you in a few weeks.''


	2. Chapter 2

After a really long drive they were finally in Seattle, it was already dark and Phillip was asleep beside Meredith. She doesn't wants to wake him up, cause if he would be awake now he couldn't sleep so fast again.

So she would carry him inside, it was still furnished, so she bring him to the bedroom and put him down. After she looked around inside the house and watched some Tv she was going to bed too. At the next morning after just a few hours sleep she brought Phillip to a old friend of her Mother. She knows her too so she could go with a peaceful mind to the Hospital.

When she stands for the big building she remembered how she was there with her father to wait for her mother. This wasn't good Memoires. But that was the past of Meredith Grey. Now she was a intern and had a wonderful Son.

Then she walked in and go to the elevator, she had to go to the second floor. There was the office of Richard Webber. She already had decided to stay in Seattle and now she wants to tell him. That's why she knocked at his door. She gets a answer.

,, Come in.''

She walked in a little bit hesitant but when she was standing in the room the older man smiled at her. And she smiled immediately back.

After some seconds of silent's she starts talking.

,,Hello, Dr. Webber, I think you already know why I am here right?'' again the man smiled and answered her.

, Of course and I am happy to greet you in our Team. Do you want to visit everything and maybe to incorporate?''

,,Sure.'' She loves her work and because her Son was with someone there was no point to say no.

Webber showed her everything and at least the room where all interns change clothes. Merediths follows him and then walked in the room she was just a little bit shy cause everyone was talking in there and when she was in they stop.

There was just silent.


	3. Chapter 3

I thank you so much for the Reviews (: Here is chapter 3.

And if you had time maybe you could read one of my own strory, would be nice if you can told me what you think about. My my username is _Jenny-

user/_Jenny-

Meredith quickly saying something like a shy, Hallo. Fast one of the other intern. A blonde woman took over the talking. She envisages herself and the two men, until one of them interrupts her.

,,Hay I am Isobel but everyone calls me Izzy..'' she began talking

,,Yeah, Yeah blondie.'' The brown hair man with the green eyes Interrupt her. He seems really confident and even Meredith knows him for 5 minutes she thought he was arrogant. The woman who envisages herself as Izzy just hissed and prodded the man. The scene makes Meredith smiling.

,, And this is George.'' She shows to the other Brown hair man, who doesn't say anything during the conversation. Then he was walking to Meredith and shacked her hand.

,, It's nice to meet you. 'He smiled precarious at Meredith.

,,It is nice to meet you too, and I'm Meredith.'' She answered to envisages herself. Just a few seconds later another person walks into the room. She had black hair and when Meredith looked at her she doesn't seemed to be happy. Then George who seemed until now really shy told Meredith who she was.

,,And this is Cristina.''

She says to the woman Hallo too and then it was silent. Since a short Person entered the room.

,, Good Morning, I hope you all had slept long and good. Cause today is going to be a stressful and long day.'' She told them.

When the Woman began to talk Meredith was looking to the others and it looks like they had all respect for the Doctor.

,, I'm Dr. Miranda Bailey. You have to be Meredith, right?. You are going to the emergency.'' She was looking at Meredith.

It wasn't that chaotic how she thought, but she learned a lot. When it was 4 pm she changes closes and was going out the hospital to collect Phillip. For sure he had to tell her a lot.

After circa 3 weeks with the same procedure, Meredith was used to her daily routine. She had found friends in Izzy, George and Alex. But the most time she spends with Cristina in the hospital. She was happy to found someone; she could laugh with, similar how it was with Addi. With she tried to talk or write every day. She told her everything, how the people were like and what was with Phillip.

But the others still didn't know about her son. She knows that it couldn't be like this for ever, because at some point they would notice it. This kind of thoughts follows Meredith every times she went to the SGH. She loved her son but to have a child as intern was unusual. She doesn't really cared much about it.

Until she meet him.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back and done with my exams that means I have more time to write :) : yeaah: So I hope you like the new chapter and review :)

and I have a question I know it is not the right site and that stuff but do you guys have some ideas for a cat name ( girl ) if you review you could tell me your idea it would be nice but if not it is okay to. I'll happy about every review I get (;

She was walking the hall along like every day with some documents in her hand, while she was walking she look to the ground. And then search for tables were she could sort her documents. Quickly she found one bout then she saw how a man was talking to a nurse.

When she looked just a short time to her she could see his blue eyes and black hair. He really was good looking and while she was staring at him she thought that she knew him. Or at least had seen him somewhere. This black hair and blue eyes doesn't get out at her head. And she still was thinking when a hand grabs her arm and took her with the person into a room.

Meredith repressed a scream, because she scared for a short time. And then she was already in the room.

,, What the hell was that?'' she said and when she turn around to the person she notice that it was Cristina.

,, I'm sorry Meredith; you should have seen your face. But actually I want to talk to you.'' When she told her about her face Cristina smiled but then she was getting serious again.

,, I know we don't know each other for long but someone out there calls us the Twisted Sisters or something like that.'' Then she notice Meredith's confused look

,, Yeah I know stupid but Izzy told me that she hear dit from a nurse, whatever I want to tell you that and not some person here okay?.''

Then Meredith starts talking.

,, What are talking about it sounds like you are a murderer or like I'm going to get fired.'' The blonde Woman was smiling cause she really didn't know what her friend was going to tell her.

,, Well I've no idea how you react but please don't collapse getting angry. So you didn't talk to many people right? Cause you had work to do and this stuff. Cristina saw how Meredith nodded.

,, Well and I wasn't sure earlier but cause of your name there rang a bell, I don't mean Meredith I mean Grey. And now I know why.'' After this sentence Meredith looks interested in what Cristina told her.

,, And cause I know where I knew it from I did kind of investigations and I found out that you have a sister well actually a half sister here name is Grey too.' ,, well okay I'm happy I told you.'' The black hair woman told after the confession.

But then she saw how Meredith was going to sit at the next bed. Cristina knew it would be better to tell her everything so she looks at her.

,, Meredith are you okay? Cause that wasn't all and the worst part is coming yet, or the better I don't know if you like it to have a sister or not so here it is.'' The other woman looks again to Cristina while she was talking.

,, She is working here, and she is a intern too. She is one of my interns that' s why I know the name but you know I gave them nicknames so I don't have to keep their names in my mind. And I don' know how you relationship with your father is but he is often here so I thought you should know it if you want to see him or not.''

While her friend told her all those thing Meredith's mouths was a bit open she couldn't believe that she has a sister who is working here to.

She wants to start knew without her past and her father he left her and then just starts a new family.

,, Thanks for telling me, but I think it is better when we work, I need some other thoughts.'' Cristina nodded and was confused that Meredith takes it that easy. Both of them walked out of the room.

But what they didn't know was that a third person was in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi sorry that it took me so long to update a new chapter but here it is :)

Thanks to SasiMarie who read Beta :)

Hope you like it and Review :)

After Cristina and Meredith had left the room, the third person went left too. But before he could digest the shock, someone wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello, sweetheart." Said Lexie to her boyfriend.

At first he twitched but then turned around and kissed her quickly. Then they made their way along the floor, while talking about their plans for the evening. It was good for him to talk with her so he wouldn't think about the what he just heard from Cristina and Meredith. But then he wasn't sure if he should talk to her or leave it.  
Before his thoughts wandered over the subject again, the black haired woman kissed him longer than the last time and went to the emergency room.

Mark also made his way to the plastic department. But not without thinking about what he should do, if she knew about her half sister or if he should tell her. Mark had a feeling that it would be better not to don't say a word for now to Lexie for now. Before he arrived at his next patient bedroom, he met a familiar face.

"Hey, mate." He told the black-haired man.

"Is everything ok with you?" Derek asked immediately after he saw Mark.

"Yes, everything alright."

"Mark, I know you too well so I know that you're lying to me. How about we go have a drink tonight, and you can tell me what's wrong?'' Derek said to his friend.

"Alright, 8 at Joe's?" Mark replied.

Derek nodded and then continued to walk, after he tapped his friend on the shoulder.

Meanwhile, the other interns were sitting with Meredith and Co, in the cafeteria and talking and eating. It was a lively atmosphere where all of them laughed. Even Dr. Bailey was sitting with them. But after a few minutes their pagers went on.

Miranda immediately said that they should go, because a serious accident had happened and so they went way, without having the chance to finish eating.

As soon as they got in the emergency room, Dr. Bailey assigned her interns.

"Karev, go to Sloan. Izzy and George help me. Yang go to Hunt he might need help and Grey you're looking for Sheperd."

Since she had not worked with him yet - which was really rare because he was apparently a known doctor - Bailey had to tell her how he looked. So she went to search him, and suddenly bumped against something, or rather against someone.

She quickly looked at the person. A brunette woman, that looked at her and just smiled. She was apparently an older doctor than Meredith, one that you probably shouldn't be in the way.  
"I'm so sorry, uh, I didn't mean to bump into you." Meredith said, apologetically.

"It's okay. Are you looking for someone specific?" the still unknown doctor said and Meredith nodded.

"I am looking for Dr. Shepherd" Meredith trailed off.

"All right, do you see the handsome dark haired man over there, who is speaking with the redhead woman? That's Dr. Shepherd. And by the way, I'm Callie Torres.''

Meredith quickly thanked the brunette doctor and made her way to the older physician. Callie was right, he was really handsome, she had noticed before Cristina dragged her into the room earlier. But she had to concentrate and be very good, she didn't wanted to embarass herself.  
In the meantime, the woman that was talking to the raven haired doctor was gone and he was just reading a chart as Meredith approached him.

"Dr. Shepherd? I'm your intern for the day." Meredith said promptly.

"Oh, then you must be the new Bailey's intern. Am I right?'' the black haired doctor said while looking at the younger doctor.

"Yes, I am Dr. Grey." Both stretched out their hands and shook as a compliment.

"Well, then come along, Dr. Grey."

It had been an exhausting day and Meredith was finally glad to have a break. They sat down to be rest a little and enjoy the peace outside. It wasn't long and her cell phone started ringing. When she read the name that was displayed on the phone, however, a smile formed on her lips.

"Hey Addie, nice to hear from you!"

"Hello, what's happenning to you in the rainy Seattle?" Both laughed after Addison had spoken.

"Oh, right now the weather is beautiful, Phillip is in kindergarten." Meredith answered with a smile.

"That's nice, so he likes it? And how is the work?" the redhead questioned.

"Everything is okay, I've made some new friends, and now I've been working in neurosurgery. And yes Phillip likes it. How are you?'' Meredith asked to her friend.

"Don't you forget me!" she joked "With me everything is good, you know me. But Meredith is everything really all right? You sound so sad."

"Well actually, everything is really great, but Cristina, one of my new friends, told me something and that makes me really confused. But I would rather tell you that personally." The blond vented to her friend.

"It's not a problem. I just hope it's nothing bad..." the woman trailed off. "Wait a minute." Meredith heard her friend put down the phone and speak to someone, then she heard a noise.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I have to go, a patient is here. I'll see you soon, as promised. Say hello to the little munchikin. Bye, Mer." The readhead hang up, but the blond woman couldn't blame her, she was a doctor too and understood the need to be ready for their patients. After she got up, she saw that George was behind her.  
"God, you scared me. Don't do that again!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there, I know it's been a while since I posted something. Sorry for that. But I still need a Beta reader, so if anyone is interested please message me. I don't care how long it takes you to correct :)

George brought a smile to his lips; he did not expect that Meredith would be frightened like that.

Now she stood in front of him with one hand on her chest and breathed. A few seconds later, she dropped her hand back down and now held with both hands her phone fixed. In her mind now circled a few questions.

How much had he heard? How long was he already there? What if he knows?

But Meredith was quickly recaptured and decided to ask what their concern was it easy. George, however looked confused, he did not know what was going on.

,, For how long did you stood there ? ''

George shrugged his shoulders slightly. ,, I do not know, it was not very long. ''

,, Okay what did you heard? ''

,, Look Meredith, I did not mean to eavesdrop, honestly. And I just heard how you mean that Cristina has told you something. ''

Meredith sighed with relief when it was all about the thing with Cristina it was so bad that George had heard it. But they did not know why he was here at all.

,,Good. But why are you even here? ''

,, I saw how you got here and I thought you could use some company. Then I was here but you talked already I wanted to go back in, well you know the rest. ''

He smiled again and looked at her briefly before his gaze shifted to the floor.

,, It's really nice of you that you have come here. I talked to a friend from LA, this is the reason why I am here. We didn't saw eachother since I moves here."

,,You are best friends? ''

,, Yes, she has helped me through a difficult time. Look George, you know this place here very well right? And you know a lot of people from the hospital am I right?"

Meredith was only a skeptical nod in response. So she decided to ask more.

,, So, you know a woman who works in the hospital here and named Grey? ''

,, Um. Yes you mean Lexie Grey? All most all know Lexie, she is one of Cristina's beginners. It might also be because she is together with Dr. Sloan.

But she is really nice I were quite a few times with her at Joes. Since her- you are somehow related? ''

George was not sure if it was right to ask, but it was more than likely that both were related to each other. Meredith, however no longer knew what to say.  
Therefore, they apologized to George and tried as quickly as possible to go inside. After she had spent the last hours of today, she moved around without having to talk to someone, and hastened not to come home late.

It had no questions asked as she first brought Phillip to kindergarten, and until now it had not even get their friends or senior physicians with.  
But today she have to work longer and had arranged one Babysitter would fetch him and take care of him at home as long as Meredith was not there yet.

It was already 7pm when Meredith finally shot up the door and the little black-haired boy came to storming at them.


End file.
